


Threat To Survival

by lowlifetheory



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Murder, Serial Killers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson rules Chicago with an iron fist, but he couldn't do it without the help of Stefan Salvatore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of violence, murder, body disposal, prostitution, drug use. A brief reference to paedophilia.

The large rectangular table, as always, was laid out perfectly. Nine places were set, nine glasses, nine bottles of still water. A folder lay on the desk in front of each seat with a name noted on it. A blank notepad and pen were placed beside it.

The window gave an excellent view of the New York skyline, but Stefan wouldn't be looking out today. His place was three feet behind Klaus Mikaelson, as per Esther's instructions. 

The family met quarterly, Mikael and Ester at either end of the table with their children spread between. Freya, Elijah and Henrik sat closest to Mikael and Finn, Rebekah and Kol flanked their mother. Klaus was the middle child and took no side. He sat equidistant between the two. There was little love between Klaus and his parents, and he had grown apart from his siblings over the years. 

Stefan hated these meetings, Klaus left frustrated and feeling inadequate. He would watch Klaus's shoulders as his family talked, discussed achievements and identified problems. 

Stefan often fantasied about putting bullets into the Mikaelson family, particularly the overbearing and cruel parents, sometimes he thought of resting his hands on Klaus's shoulders and showing the family what they were missing out on.

It wasn't Stefan's place to do that though, he was merely a lieutenant, a bodyguard. Klaus wasn't Stefan's to touch and comfort, no matter how much he wanted to.

So Stefan did what he always did at these things; he listened, observed and analyzed He stood relaxed but ready to strike at any moment, conscious that the people in this room were likely to cause more harm to Klaus than his enemies ever could. 

-

Stefan wiped his bloody fingers on a rag from the trunk of his car. At his feet lay a body carefully wrapped in cellophane. He could already see dark red bloodstains through the plastic.

'What the hell kept you?' He snapped when Lockwood finally arrived in the van.

'Traffic,' Lockwood made a face. 'What'd he do?'

'Mind your own business or I'll be calling someone in to dispose of your body next,' Stefan tossed the rag into the van with the body. 'Burn it.'

Lockwood mock saluted and Stefan rolled his eyes. He got into his car and immediately dialed his boss.

'Jobs done,' Stefan said as he pulled onto the highway.

'Did we get what we wanted?' Klaus purred. He'd started drinking already, Stefan noted. It was early, even for Klaus. 

'Good news. It turns out he knew more than we were led to believe,' Stefan said.

'Lovely, I do like a bargain,' Klaus said. Stefan chuckled.

'I know. I'll be there in an hour,' Stefan said.

'You've done enough for today, take the night off, go play some pool with your brother,' Klaus said. Stefan could hear the smile in his voice.

'You don't want a full report?' Stefan asked as he took the exit.

'I've got some company tonight, I'll see you in the morning,' Klaus said.

'Sure, you have a good night,' Stefan killed the call and drove straight home.

The house he shared with his brother and sister in law was quiet so Stefan changed out of his suit into jeans and a t-shirt. He made enough pasta for all of them and ate his while he watched reruns of I Love Lucy. 

-

Klaus couldn't sleep. It was almost four, Stefan would be here in three hours and without sleep Klaus knew he would be irritable. 

Klaus didn't want to be, Stefan was never in a bad mood, he was always professional and content, but last night on the phone he had sounded almost happy. Stefan was never happy and Klaus had been kicking himself for not inviting Stefan back and throwing the tramp who was half naked on his sofa out.

Instead he fucked the girl and left her in bed while he prowled around trying to rid himself of this tension that seemed to be in his blood.

Once upon a time Klaus would have turned to drugs to help relax him, but Stefan's addiction history had oddly encouraged Klaus to stop his habits and the birth of his daughter Hope had cemented Klaus's resolve. Money these days was in cyber space and weapons. Klaus had all but done away with his drug dues and prostitution, or escort agencies as he preferred to call them was turning out to be more bother than it was worth. Stefan had dealt with their latest problem last night. 

Online was the place to make money these days, and while Klaus kept a healthy interest in street level crime he also had a team of computer nerds to do his bidding. The world really was his oyster, but he preferred to stick to Chicago for now. 

With a sigh Klaus sat down and rubbed his temples but the sound of his front door opening startled him. Klaus stood and reached for the closest handgun. Whomever was downstairs seemed to know their way around and Klaus was halfway down the stairs when he recognized the footfalls.

'It isn't wise to break into a mans home in the middle of the night,' Klaus said. His bare feet slapped against the kitchen tiles as he approached Stefan and set the gun on the counter.

'He's usually asleep when I do,' Stefan said. He was wearing sweats and carrying a suit bag. 'I'm just here to use your gym.'

'Can't sleep?' Klaus asked. Stefan paused in the doorway.

'I never can after a kill,' he admitted.

'Neither can I. Knock yourself out,' Klaus waved an arm at the door and turned to go back upstairs.

-

'We can expect a shipment of guns on Thursday night, eleven fifteen to be exact,' Stefan said. 'There'll also be drugs and explosives.'

'Which type of narcotic?' Klaus asked. He was leaning forward over his coffee table.

'I don't know but Klaus do you think it's wise taking on the Cartel, they're ruthless,' Marcel said from the side of the room.

'If you've lost your bottle you know where the door is,' Klaus said.

Stefan moved to sit next to Klaus. He handed Klaus a folded sheet of paper with the information.

'I haven't I just don't want to poke a stick at a crocodile is all,' Marcel said.

'Chicago is my city, if they manage to get this shit into my city then I risk losing it,' Klaus said.

'Americas your country bro,' Marcel said but he didn't look happy. Klaus turned back to the map of the airport and scratched at his chin.

'We'll take them here,' he stabbed his finger at the place and Stefan carefully copied the coordinates.

-

'Kol is going to LA for a time,' Klaus said. It was late, almost midnight. Stefan hadn't slept in almost forty eight hours. He suspected the same of Klaus.

'What about New Orleans?' Stefan asked as he thumbed through an email.

'Kol asked me to send someone. You're my obvious choice,' Klaus said. Stefan looked up at him but kept his face clear.

'I'll do whatever you need,' Stefan said.

'I know. You won't be offended when I send Marcel then will you?' Klaus said with a smirk.

Stefan had been watching Marcel and Klaus butt heads for months now. He knew that Klaus was eager to get rid of the man, and Stefan had no desire to go anywhere. He was content next to Klaus.

'I think Marcel is the best candidate for the job,' Stefan agreed. 'You need to contact your banker in the morning, your account isn't balanced.'

Klaus reached a hand out and Stefan passed his cell phone over. Klaus frowned down at it then passed it back.

'You deal with it,' Klaus said and went back to his own cell phone.

'As you wish,' Stefan sent a quick email to the banker and demanded a morning meeting.

'You should get some sleep,' Klaus said finally.

'I'll be back around seven,' Stefan stood up.

'You could stay,' Klaus said carefully. He looked up slowly, and curved his lips.

'If I stay the night we'd only get drunk and talk work until dawn,' Stefan said.

Klaus smiled. 'You're probably right. I'm expecting company soon anyway.'

Stefan nodded. He was just leaving as a car pulled up and two college girls got out. They laughed as they wobbled up the steps to the front door.

Stefan sighed and made his way home, pointedly not thinking of Klaus and the girls.

-

The Mikaelson family was one of the most well known crime families in North America. They didn't dominate just one city, they dominated multiple cities. Chicago, New York, Philadelphia, New Orleans, Miami, all these cities were under Mikaelson control, and they were continually expanding.

Klaus had many fingers in many pies. Judges, police commissioners, senators and governors all ate at his table from time to time. Klaus met with them all, in public before cameras, in private behind doors, Klaus knew each one. Stefan was always by his side, a silent presence and most were more terrified of the one they called Ripper than of the King himself. Klaus enjoyed his bodyguards reputation. He didn't possess Stefan or his reputation solely for himself, but he prided for Stefan. 

Right now Stefan was standing silently by the door, his eyes glued on the large windows. Klaus was sharing a scotch with a prominent senator discussing the increasing gang activity in Chicago. Klaus didn't like gang activity. It made citizens nervous, and nervous citizens did stupid things that put Klaus's interests in jeopardy. Just yesterday a body had been found, the body of a young man barely seventeen and some of the evidence pointed towards the Mikaelson family. Klaus knew it was none of his organization, Stefan always cleaned up messes and no mistakes were ever made. 

Klaus finished his conversation, guiding the senator towards his next meeting with care, and they left. 

'He's an idiot,' Stefan said. They were in a town car today.

'He's pliable,' Klaus said. 

'Where are we going?' Stefan asked. Klaus smiled, it was rare for him to go off schedule, even more so to not inform Stefan first. He liked having Stefan off guard, it was something that Klaus couldn't manage to do often. 

'I fancied an early dinner,' Klaus said. They pulled up at a restaurant and Stefan stiffened beside Klaus for a moment before he got out of the car and looked around. 'Relax.'

'Who are you meeting?' Stefan shifted on his feet. 

'No one,' Klaus pouted and walked into the restaurant. There was a private table at the back waiting as per Klaus's request and Klaus sat first. 'Sit.'

'Nik?' Stefan spoke softly when he shifted the chair. Klaus swallowed, the sound of his name on Stefan's lips always set his teeth on edge. 

'Sit,' Klaus repeated. Stefan did, but his eyes darted around the room. 'Relax, its your night off.'

'I'm having a night off?' Stefan said. Klaus opened the menu. 

'I think that you deserve it, given its your birthday,' Klaus said. He watched his bodyguard closely, but Stefan only blinked. 'My treat.' 

Stefan swallowed and dropped his eyes to the menu in front of him.

-

Typically Klaus didn't go out on the town. He owned clubs, of course, venues that ranged from rock to dance to jazz. The largest venues in the city were tucked safely inside his portfolio, but Klaus didn't usually frequent them, he relied on his people feeding back what he needed to know. 

Tonight though, it was special. Stefan was celebrating a birthday and Klaus was determined his friend would enjoy himself. After dinner they were shown to a table at Gloria's and the most attractive of waitresses were sent their way. Soon they were noticed and it didn't take long for company to join them at the table too. Klaus had no idea who the women were, but they were certainly interested in Stefan, and eventually one girl convinced Stefan to dance. 

Klaus watched as Stefan moved easily around the dance floor, his hand on the girls waist. He moved well, and his confidence put everyone else to shame. The hand sliding up Klaus's leg did little to distract him from the sight of Stefan moving from a swing to a slow dance and into a kiss. 'Would you rather she were here?' The girl with her hand almost on Klaus's crotch asked. 'We can swap.'

Klaus ignored her, and tried not to snarl as the woman on the dance floor tugged Stefan by the hand out of the door. 

Klaus went home alone, changed and spent too many hours beating the punch bags hanging in his gym.

-

It was the laughing that drew his attention. Klaus was tired, he hadn't been sleeping properly and his decision last night to drink himself to sleep had been a mistake. 

'What's going on in here?' Klaus asked. 

His daughter Hope was sitting crossed legged on a stool in front of Stefan, who had his shirt sleeves rolled up and was focused on her blond curls. 

'Uncle Stefan's doing my hair up,' Hope told Klaus. 

'Where's Julia?' Klaus looked around but the woman was no place to be seen. Dirty dishes sat next to the sink and the remnants of breakfast were still scattered around. 

'In hospital,' Hope said. 'She needs an appendectomy,' she said the word slow and careful as if trying to get it right and commit it to memory.

'Very good,' Stefan said. He smiled over Hope's head to where Klaus stood watching. 

Klaus tried to shove the feeling in his gut away. Stefan looked happy, he and four year old Hope had an excellent relationship. 'Who taught you that big word?'

'My Uncle Stefan,' she said proudly. Stefan did something with the plaits he had just pinned to her head and smiled. Her hair was twisted into what looked like a crown. 

'There you go,' he lifted Hope from the stool and set her on the ground. Hope ran to the mirror in the hallway. 

'You do hair now?' Klaus snapped. He watched Stefan shrug. 

'Julia called me this morning around five to let me know she was in hospital. I knew Callie was away and that you'd need someone to help,' Stefan turned away. His shirt was half unbuttoned, the tie he would put on was lying on the counter next to Hope's breakfast leftovers. 

Klaus poured himself a coffee as Hope hugged Stefan and thanked him for doing her hair. 'How did you know how to do that?' 

'I watched a video on Youtube this morning after Julia called,' Stefan said. 

Klaus turned away and tried to ignore the heat that burned in his gut when Stefan did things like this. He focused on his breakfast as his cleaning lady came through the door. 

-

Stefan checked his watch and leaned forward to tap the glass partition. 'We're going to be late.' 

'Sorry Mr Salvatore,' the driver said. Klaus huffed and turned to look out the window. 

'What's wrong Nik, you've been off all day,' Stefan said. Ever since Klaus had arrived in the kitchen this morning to find Stefan taking care of Hope he'd been distant. Stefan didn't like distant Klaus, it meant he was either over thinking something or planning something. Both things, without Stefan's input, tended to be dangerous. 

'Nothing,' Klaus lied. Stefan turned back to his cell phone. He had new emails to review and calls to make, and they had a meeting that Stefan knew Klaus wasn't interested in attending. 

'Do you mind if I head home around seven tonight,' Stefan asked after a few minutes. 

Klaus whipped his head around so fast Stefan was afraid he'd hurt himself. 'Why?'

'I have a date, with Valarie,' Stefan said. That wasn't true, she'd called earlier telling him it was an emergency and begging him to meet her. Stefan had tried to brush her off, they'd only hooked up a few times in the months since they met but Stefan wasn't feeling anything for her. Something about her tone made him agree to the meeting. 

Klaus's eyes darkened and Stefan knew he'd said the wrong thing. 'So your work is interfering with your personal life?' Klaus growled.

'Not at all, you were the one who told me to start having fun, just like you do,' Stefan kept eye contact. 

Klaus turned away again, his shoulders set in a furious line. Stefan tried not to read too much into Klaus's anger. 

-

Klaus went through phases of fucking men and women. Right now there were two young women draped over each other on his couch and Klaus was regretting his decision. He should have sought out a man during his hunt. A green eyed, blond haired man with firm muscles and the balls to stand up to him. 

The liquor was good, and Klaus closed his eyes as he imagined Stefan's weight on his lap, his hands on Klaus's face. He tried to remember what the girl from Gloria's looked like. Valarie her name was. He imagined Stefan fucking her, his beautiful back muscles bunching and contracting, his sweat slicked skin and soft grunts. Stefan would be quiet in bed, Klaus knew it, he wouldn't be overly verbal like Klaus was, he would make noises of pleasure, of course he would, but they would be Stefan.

'Hey, do you want some help with that?' One of the girls asked. 

'No,' Klaus told her as he stood from his seat. 'Go away.'

-

Sunday was typically a day off. Stefan didn't do much business around town on a Sunday but he did keep up to date with his emails and calls, so when something very disturbing reached him it wasn't long until he was straddling his motorbike and heading to his bosses house. 

Klaus was sitting on the floor with Hope, both of them sketching with crayons. 

'Uncle Stefan what are you doing here?' Hope ran to him and Stefan hoisted her onto his hip.

'I came to see you,' Stefan told her. He popped a kiss onto her nose and she giggled. 

'Really?' She asked.

'I need to talk to your Daddy too,' Stefan explained. 

'You can only talk to Daddy if you stay for my tea party,' Hope said. Stefan kissed her forehead and set her down. 

'Nik, a word in private,' Stefan said. He saw Klaus frown then tell Hope to carry on with her artwork. 

'It's a Sunday Stefan,' Klaus had an edge to his voice as he stepped into his office. They left the door open so they could still see Hope kneeling at the coffee table.

'Trust me, you'd be pissed at me for not coming over here,' Stefan tucked his hands into his jean pockets. 'I got a call from Rebekah.'

He could see Klaus stiffen. A long time ago there'd been a thing between Stefan and Rebekah, it had only lasted a few months, but Klaus had hated it, had politely asked Stefan to end it. 

'Freya wants Mikael dead,' Stefan leaned close and spoke quiet. 

Klaus's eyes widened instantly, and his shoulders straightened. 

'What finally pushed his last remaining ally over the edge?' Klaus asked. 

'You recall last week Senator White's son and friend were kidnapped by that pedophile ring, well, it was Mikael who ordered it because he didn't get a deal he wanted,' Stefan said. 

It had been hours since Rebekah had called Stefan begging him to be the one to tell Klaus. Klaus held the respect of all his siblings, and Stefan suspected some of them even feared him, but this was unpleasant news and none of them wanted to watch Klaus's fury.

Klaus's lips were a tight white line and Stefan watched as his hands curled into fists. 

'They want a meeting on Thursday morning, in Colorado, to discuss how the assassination is going to be carried out,' Stefan said. 'Without Esther.'

'Imagine what he would do to his own family,' Klaus turned to the windows and looked onto the street. 'If he gets wind of this...'

'I'll stay here if you want,' Stefan said. 

'I can take care of myself,' Klaus snarled but Stefan knew him better than that. Stefan was more than a bodyguard, than a right hand man and they both knew it even if neither man admitted it. Perhaps, Stefan decided, he should do something to change it, take the first step. 

'I know you can but Hope can't. I'm staying here until this is over,' Stefan said. He hadn't intended to do so until Hope had hugged him but his mind was made up and he knew Klaus wouldn't say no. 

'Won't my round the clock protection interfere with your love life?' Klaus said.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Stefan asked but Klaus walked away, back to where Hope was scribbling on a page. 

-

'Now all we have to agree on is who is going to kill our father,' Freya said. Her eyes were rimmed red, and she looked exhausted. This combined with her young family must be raking their toll on her health. 

Stefan looked around the room. Each sibling had a seat at the conference table and behind them stood their most trusted lieutenant, as usual. Only their parents were missing. 

'I believe it shouldn't be any of us,' Elijah said. 

'You're right, I don't want fathers blood on our hands,' Kol said. 

'I'd kill the bastard in a heartbeat,' Finn rested his elbows on the table. Behind him Sage squeezed his shoulder. 

'One of our people will do it, but we all need to agree who,' Klaus said. 'We each take a vote.'

'Agreed,' Rebekah said. 'I nominate Stefan.'

Stefan kept an impassive face as all eyes turned on him, all except Klaus who was staring straight ahead. Stefan knew Klaus wouldn't turn in his chair to look up at him. 

'I second that,' Elijah said. Behind him Aya bristled and shot Stefan a filthy look. 

Henrik nodded and Kol smirked at him. 

'Is there anyone who would rather someone other than Stefan kill Mikael?' Freya asked. No one spoke, and Klaus kept his shoulders tight. 'Niklaus?'

'My vote goes to Stefan,' he spoke so soft that Stefan barely heard him. 

'Very well,' Finn slapped the table.

Stefan glanced around the room, each lieutenant was glaring daggers at him. To be honest he didn't care that he'd been singled out, picked for the assassination of the most dangerous man alive. He knew exactly how he would do it already, the plan was forming in his head. That being said he wouldn't have envied any of the others the opportunity to kill the bastard either, he would have wished them luck. 

'We need to talk,' Klaus said after he rose from his seat. Stefan nodded and followed him to their town car. 

Despite his demands Klaus didn't speak, not until he was back in his hotel suite, and even then it was to ask what Stefan desired off the room service menu. 

Hope entertained them as they ate, and after she insisted they change their clothes and take her to the zoo. 'The suits would frighten the monkeys Daddy!' She told Klaus. 

He laughed but did as he was ordered. They spent an enjoyable afternoon together, Klaus focused on Hope and Stefan focused on what was going on around them. 

Later, after Hope was in bed, Klaus caught Stefan by the wrist. 'Please don't mess this up. I can't lose you.'

Stefan nodded and sat back on the sofa. He spent a long time pondering what Klaus's words actually meant.


	2. Chapter 2

As a boy Stefan had been taught to shave his father with a straight edged razor blade. It was something he hated doing, but he grew very good at it in a short space of time. His father controlled him through fear, and during his younger years Stefan feared him terribly, but he learned how to control a trembling hand, and he learned how to control his fears. 

Stefan's mother was long dead the morning his father sat down and tilted his head back. Stefan could smell the drink of his breath and saw the bruises on his knuckles. He had taken another women into their home. Stefan had been impassive towards her until he saw his father beat her the day before. 'This is how you treat a woman,' Giuseppe had snarled. 

Stefan could hear the scratch of the blade as it cut away the short hairs, it was a therapy to him. Giuseppe watched him closely and when Stefan finished he went to move forward but Stefan pulled him down by the hair. 

'I missed this bit,' Stefan said as he pushed the blade deep into his fathers throat. 

Giuseppe coughed and gargled. Stefan watched the life leave his eyes and then afterwards he carefully wrapped the body. Disposing of it was easy, Damon helped him without a thought. 

They shared a bottle of bourbon over the grave. Neither of them mourned their father.

'Do you feel remorseful?' Damon asked after a while. 'Remorse?'

'Yes,' Stefan said. He took the bottle from his brother and tipped it to his lips. He'd never been drunk before, he liked it. 

-

'I want to be there,' Klaus said. It was late, they'd spent several hours planning redevelopment of a block of apartments that had burned months ago and Klaus had a telephone call with the police commissioner that lasted over an hour. 

'You will be,' Stefan said. He looked up to meet Klaus's eyes. 'You'll be my way in.'

-

Every day Mikael went for a proper wet shave, just like Giuseppe. The barber he trusted would first of all wrap his face in hot towels, and with a warm towel over his eyes, Mikael would enjoy his shave. It was easy to bribe the man Klaus flashed him a smile and a wad of cash, and Stefan was fluid as he took the barbers place behind Mikael. He shaved Mikael carefully, and when he was done he removed the towels slowly. The first thing Mikael saw was Stefan. The last thing he saw was Klaus. 

It was easy to recreate his own fathers murder, the first murder Stefan ever committed. After a brief struggle Mikael died quick, and Stefan realized he'd become more skilled since he murdered Giuseppe; Mikael died much quicker. Mikael had tried to speak to Klaus, the word bastard kept forming, but he was helpless. Stefan took it from him, glad that Mikael could never hurt Klaus with his words. 

Mikael's eyes turned glassy and when his pulse stopped Stefan pushed him aside so the body could slump on the floor. With care Stefan selected another blade. 'You're next.' He told Klaus.

Klaus sat down and watched as Stefan created a lather, and with gentle sweeps, shaved him clean. His eyes never left Stefan's face. He seemed to be in awe of Stefan, fear was long since absent. 

'Valarie has gone missing,' Stefan said. He was still holding the blade. Klaus's eyes widened but it wasn't fear, hurt perhaps. 

'If I told you I kidnapped her because I was jealous would you believe me?' Klaus asked softly.

'Yes,' Stefan said. 'If we do this no more sleeping around.'

'Yes,' Klaus said. 'She hasn't been harmed, I just wanted to know if you would miss her.'

'I don't miss her, if that's what you're saying but I noticed she was gone,' Stefan set the blade down and leaned over Klaus. The kiss was tender, a contrast to the corpse they'd left on the floor. 

'I'll let her go,' Klaus said. 

'She's pregnant,' Stefan walked around the chair and held a hand out to pull Klaus to his feet. Klaus's eyes darkened. 'Are you jealous?'

'Yes,' Klaus almost snarled. 

'Don't be,' Stefan smirked and kissed him again.

When they pulled apart they looked down at the body. There was a lot of cleaning up to do. 'Shall we dismember him like we used to in the old days, Ripper' Klaus suggested. 

Stefan smiled. 

-

'We have meetings all day,' Stefan said into the cellphone. Klaus watched him check a diary on his tablet. 'Tomorrow is busy too. No, Klaus doesn't work past six.' There was a pause, and Klaus smiled when he saw Stefan's face darken. 'Because I say he doesn't. You wanted this meeting, you wait for it.' 

'Tough call?' Klaus used his sing song voice. Stefan didn't answer but he was tapping rapidly on the tablet. 

'We need a new supplier,' Stefan said. 

'Jones hasn't returned my calls,' Klaus looked out of the window. The skies were darkening, it was about to rain. 'That event planner hasn't gotten back to us either, and you have yet to move in with me.'

'Jones no longer has a left hand, the event planner hasn't gotten back to us because I only emailed her an hour ago and I've yet to move in because we have yet to talk about our relationship.' Stefan didn't look up from his cell phone.

'Details,' Klaus made a face. 

'You kidnapped my ex,' Stefan said.

'You're not bothered,' Klaus returned. 

'We need ground rules, we need to talk and we need to have sex,' Stefan said. 

'You make it sound like one of my appointments,' Klaus pointed out. Stefan looked good, sitting with his knees spread running Klaus's businesses. Klaus imagined crawling between his knees and distracting him from work. 

'Well, you've been busy these last days with your fathers funeral, and I've been dealing with the details of his death, his lawyers...'

'You're boring me now,' Klaus said with a pout. The mention of Mikael had chased Klaus's fantastic daydream away. 

'And...we need to know what our relationship is.' Stefan said. He looked back at his phone. 'So we need to talk.'

Klaus sighed and let his head thump on the head rest. 'Well talk then.'

'We don't have time, we're here,' Stefan said. Klaus looked out at one of the city clinics and turned to glare at Stefan. 

'What is this?' Klaus snarled.

'When I fuck you,' Stefan leaned close. His breath ghosted over Klaus's ear and Klaus couldn't suppress the shiver that ate his spine. 'It'll be bareback so you can feel every inch of me. So we're getting a clean bill of health first.'

'You've got it all worked out,' Klaus said as he got out of the car. Stefan always managed to catch him off guard, it was what attracted Klaus to him so much. That and the fantastic ass that was currently leading him into the clinic. 

-

Stefan hated problems created by others. The problem with problems created by others were lies, Stefan never knew if he had all the information he needed or if someone were holding back, if he was being lied to. 

He couldn't just torture everybody, that would be impractical. 

'He's FBI,' Lockwood said. 'Connor Jordan.'

'And his partner?' Stefan said. 

'We didn't get into his intimate relationships,' Lockwood shook his head. 

Stefan resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Right now he was supposed to be at home, with Klaus, discussing their relationship or eating a meal. Stefan was planning to cook home made Gnocchi and steak for Klaus. 

'You should be glad it's me here and not Klaus,' Stefan said. 'Because if you say stupid things like that, there ends up being two bodies to deal with.'

'He didn't mention one,' Lockwood said with a glare. 'Should I get the van?'

Stefan sighed. 'No, this needs to look like an accident.'

'How are we going to do that?' Lockwood said. 

Stefan took in the scene in front of him. It was a mess and there was no way he was going to be home before dawn. He pulled out his cell phone. Klaus answered on the second ring. 

'Are you on your way back?' Klaus said. 

'Nik, this is going to take a while. Dead FBI guy,' Stefan said. 

Stefan tried not to smile at Klaus's loud huff of irritation. He ended the call and turned to Lockwood. 

'Okay here's what we do.' 

-

'I see you less now than I did before that bloody kiss!' Klaus complained.

Stefan sighed as he sank into the seat across from him. 'Good morning to you too.'

'And now there's the corpse of a swindling banker to deal with!' Klaus's eyes flashed. 

'You didn't,' Stefan huffed. 

'No, I didn't, he did. Suicide.' Klaus said. 'But things need to be cleaned up before we report him.'

Stefan got to his feet. 

'You work too hard,' Klaus said. 'You should find an apprentice. And move in.'

'Valarie has a doctors appointment this afternoon,' Stefan said. Klaus made a face and Stefan couldn't resist a smile. 'I need you to take her.'

'Me! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing ordering me to accompany that-'

'I'm cleaning up a delicate mess and I want you to be there, because there's no one I trust more,' Stefan said. 'Please, Nik, for me.'

Klaus huffed again. 'I've gone bloody soft.' He muttered. 

-

Throughout the year Klaus liked to rub shoulders and manipulate senior city officials by hosting lavish and exclusive parties. Stefan used to hate them, he'd shadow Klaus everywhere and for the first hours business deals would be brokered and shook on. Stefan kept a note of every single one so he could collect in the following days. 

After business was transacted Stefan would watch the flavor of the party drape themselves over his boss. Stefan was comfortable enough in his feelings to admit he was fucking jealous, he hated the attention they paid Klaus, the fake personality he displayed in return. 

Tonight though, tonight was different. They still hasn't managed to find private time together which was fucking ridiculous because Stefan had slit Mikael's throat almost a month ago, but there had been damage control and a visit to New York where Klaus had wanted to rip his fathers lawyers apart, a visit to New Orleans to handle a crisis when Klaus had wanted the same fate for Marcel and too many bodies that hadn't been Stefan's doing. 

Klaus had been hit on plenty, Lucian Castle, a regular fuck buddy of Klaus's had been sniffing around and a senators daughter was peddling her wares to Klaus too. Even Stefan had received a few offers which earned a dirty look from Klaus. 

'This is tedious,' Klaus sipped champagne and looked around. 

'This is typical,' Stefan said. They were on a balcony watching the crowd below mingle. A few eyes were on them. 'You're normally drunk with someone's hands down your pants by now.'

'Jealous?' Klaus asked in that molten voice that drove Stefan crazy. 

'Yes, actually. I always thought you deserved better,' Stefan said. 

Klaus finished his champagne and took Stefan's half drunk glass for himself. Stefan didn't mind. 

'Am I going home alone tonight?' Klaus asked. Stefan's heart kicked at the vulnerable look in his eyes. 

Ever since Mikael died Klaus had asked Stefan once a day to move in. Every day but today, although he did make an interesting point after a lunchtime meeting. 'We're practically married Stefan. We act like a couple, we have few secrets. I think the only talk we really need to have is with Hope,' Klaus had said. He answered a call right after and Stefan had took the time to think about Klaus's words. 

Stefan was in love with Klaus, and he knew now that Klaus felt the same. And Hope was important to Stefan too, she was a sweet girl and Stefan loved nothing more than an afternoon watching Disney movies with her. He knew that in a heartbeat he'd give up his life for her. He'd do the same for her father. 

'No Nik, you're not going home alone,' Stefan said. 

'Are you staying the night or staying indefinitely?' Klaus wasn't looking at him now, his eyes were looking into the crowd. Lucian gave him a wave, but Klaus ignored him. 

'Indefinitely,' Stefan said. 

-

It was rough, just like Klaus expected, Stefan was demanding, his fingers bruised and his teeth bit. Klaus gave the same back, swinging them into the wall. Stefan grunted and Klaus took the opportunity to suck a mark onto his chest. 

'Mine,' Klaus snarled. They hadn't even fucked and Klaus knew he would never find someone like this again, it would never be as good. His cock was hard, had been since Stefan placed his hand on the small of Klaus's back hours ago and drew him away from Lucian. A subtle move that screamed like a banshee. Stefan, with one small gesture, had declared his intentions. 

'Am I?' Stefan twisted them and Klaus found himself caged against the wall. 

'Yes,' Klaus said. 'You're mine.'

'Then you're mine.' Stefan raised his chin and Klaus smirked. 

Somehow they made it to he bed, and Stefan was making his way down Klaus's body. He swallowed Klaus's cock and Klaus had to fight the urge to let his eyes roll back in his head. Stefan was talented, he used lips and tongue, just enough suction and a shade of teeth that had Klaus curling up to grab Stefan's hair. 'Stop!'

'What?' Stefan looked up. His hair was a mess, his eyes were black with lust and his beautiful lips were swollen. Klaus had never seen him look so undone. 

'Too soon, it'll be over too soon. You need to fuck me,' Klaus said. 

Stefan smiled and Klaus spread his legs. He tossed a bottle of lubricant to Stefan and watched as he coated his fingers. 

Nerves chocked his throat, and he lost the ability to breathe. He wanted to speak but he was afraid of what being so open and so honest would do. But it was Stefan, and Klaus knew he was safe. 

'Stefan,' he said. He saw the moment Stefan's demeanor changed. He paused, his muscles relaxed and he tilted his head. 

'Hey, Nik it's okay,' he shifted forward on his knees. His cock lay hard across his thigh and Klaus realized he had yet to touch him. 

'I've never bottomed,' Klaus licked his lips. This time the smile that Stefan gave him warmed his soul. 

'I'm going to take care of you, if that's what you want, if you don't, just say,' Stefan swallowed. 

'No, no its what I want,' Klaus reached for Stefan. 

And just like that, a few words exchanged and the filthy dirty fuck they were about to share turned to lovemaking. 

Klaus hated the phrase, making love, but tonight, for the first time, he understood it. 

Stefan was gentle but firm, he stretched Klaus out while he kissed him anywhere he could, and only after Klaus was pleading did he slide inside Klaus bit by bit. 

'Stefan,' Klaus panted. He'd intended to ride Stefan but here he was on his back surrounded by Stefan, being taken care of. He blinked up at his lover, touched his face and kissed his mouth. 

Stefan's shoulders moved and bunched, his muscles were tight and Klaus had never been so turned on as he ran his hands up Stefan's arms. 

His orgasm was intense, he shuddered and gasped his way through it, but afterwards, as he fell asleep wrapped in Stefan's arms he would remember Stefan hovering over him, strong arms protecting him. He would remember safety and security and love like he'd never felt before.

'Stefan,' Klaus whispered. It was dark in the room, but Klaus could see the snow falling outside his window. 

'What?' Stefan mumbled into his shoulder.

'I love you,' Klaus said. The arms around him tightened. 

'Love you too NIk,' he said and Klaus finally, after years, let himself relax. That night Klaus slept.

-

Stefan woke early as he always did. Typically he would get up, exercise, eat and make his way to Klaus's home where he would spend the morning getting Hope ready for school or attend to business. 

This morning was different. This morning Klaus had a hand on Stefan's abdomen. He was snoring softly, his head burrowed into a pillow. He looked adorable, with his eyes closed and his lips parted. Stefan reached out and traced his thumb over Klaus's bottom lip, and decided he was going to relax this morning instead of following his usual routine. 

It was still dark outside, and cold. Stefan snuggled into Klaus's duvet, his duvet too he supposed, and examined the man next to him. Klaus was vicious, vindictive and he took no prisoners. He was fiercely protective of his family, even Finn whom Stefan knew his disliked and distrusted, and he was possessive. Stefan had to negotiate a deal with him not to harm Valarie whilst she was pregnant. 

Valarie wasn't important to Stefan, she was an opportunity to blow off some steam, to achieve release, and he knew she felt the same way, but when she had come to him a little after a month since they'd been together and demanded money for an abortion Stefan had offered her another option and Valarie had been glad to take it. 

'You're brooding,' Klaus's voice said into the darkness. 

'I am, I'm thinking about my future,' Stefan admitted. Klaus reached for him and pulled him close. Stefan licked into Klaus's mouth. The kiss was slow and wet, and there was no drive. It was a nice way to say good morning. 

'Our future,' Klaus closed his eyes as if he intended to go back to sleep. 

'You, me, Hope,' Stefan paused.

'And the baby,' Klaus said. 'You don't seem excited. You act as if it's a business transaction.'

'Excitement might show the real me,' Stefan kissed Klaus again. 'How do you feel?'

'Sore,' Klaus admitted. He opened his eyes and smiled. 'Sore and good, like I've been properly fucked for the first time in my life.'

'Go back to sleep, and I'll make you and Hope breakfast later,' Stefan whispered. 

-

Stefan made pancakes and fruit, there was fresh orange juice for Hope, tea for Klaus and coffee for Stefan. 

They ate at the breakfast bar in their pajamas. Hope sat on a stool with her leg underneath her but Klaus chose to stand after some uncomfortable shifting on the barstool that had Stefan smirking into his coffee. 

'Hope sweetheart we need to talk to you.' Klaus said as they finished up. 

'Like a serious grown up Daddy talk?' Hope asked with a little frown. 

'That's exactly what it's going to be,' Klaus said. He rested his elbows on the counter. 'Uncle Stefan is going to be living here from now on.'

Hope turned her blue eyes on Stefan. She was the image of her father and it startled Stefan sometimes. 'Why?'

'Because Uncle Stefan is my special friend,' Klaus explained. 

'Where will you sleep?' Hope asked. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

'Next to your Daddy,' Stefan explained. 

'Doesn't that make you boyfriends?' Hope asked. 

Klaus chuckled. 'What do you know about boyfriends?' 

'I know that they're together all the time, they kiss and they sleep next to each other,' Hope raised her chin. 'Uncle Kol told me.'

Klaus bristled and shot Stefan a look. 'When did Uncle Kol tell you this Hope?' Stefan asked. 

'When we were in the place and went to the zoo,' Hope frowned trying to remember. 

'Colorado?' Klaus said. 

Hope nodded and her hair tossed. 'That's when Auntie Freya and Auntie Rebekah asked me if you were boyfriends, and Uncle Kol told me what boyfriends were.'

'What did you tell them sweetie?' Stefan asked. 

'To mind their own business and find another spy kid,' Hopes grin was full of pride. 

Beside them Klaus roared with laughter. 

'You are your fathers daughter,' Stefan tugged her off the stool and into his arms. 

'I think I'd like you to live here. Can I call you Daddy too?' Hope said earnestly. 

Stefan kissed her on the head and raised an eyebrow at Klaus. 'Maybe that's a talk for another day.' Stefan suggested. 

'Nonsense. I'm your Daddy. Stefan is your Papa.' Klaus smiled. 

'Papa,' Hope said. Stefan knew there was no point in arguing. Hope was like a daughter to him anyway, Stefan would die to protect her. 

Hope had an afternoon party with some of her friends. They dropped her off and went for lunch at Klaus's favorite deli. 

'We're going to need another conversation about the baby,' Stefan said. Klaus was reading the newspaper, occasionally muttering in disagreement. 

'With Hope you mean?' Klaus asked. 

'Yes,' Stefan said. 'I think when Baby's born you should be Daddy. I'll be Papa.'

Klaus smirked. 'You've taken to your name then?'

'It'll do,' Stefan said. Klaus went back to his newspaper. 

-

Three days before Christmas and Klaus got a call. One of his nightclubs was in trouble. Three young women and two men had overdosed. Klaus was livid. He knew that fighting a war against narcotics went against the nature of the gangster lifestyle he chose, none of his other siblings acted the same, but he hated them.

'What did it?' Klaus snarled. He was glaring out the window as if the slush wet streets could answer his questions. Stefan was speaking rapidly into his cell phone. 

'I need to go out,' Stefan said. It was late and they were comfortable in jeans and hoodies.

'No,' Klaus said. 

'Nik, you need me on this,' Stefan licked his lips. He kissed Klaus on the mouth but Klaus caught his wrist. 

'I'll call Caroline, she can take care of Hope for a few hours, Lockwood too. Hope's in bed, she'll never know we're gone,' Klaus said. 

Stefan hesitated. He hated leaving Hope without Klaus, they saw so little of each other, but on the other hand this city belonged to Klaus, to talk him out of it could look like he was sidelining him. Stefan didn't want that either. 

'You being there would help. Should we change?' Stefan asked. He rarely asked questions like that, appearance was important but Klaus had relaxed since Stefan moved in. 

'We go as we are,' Klaus said. Caroline took only minutes to turn up and Klaus left her detailed instructions. 'Give me your keys I want to drive.'

'Why not drive your own car?' Stefan teased but he handed the keys over and Klaus slid into the drivers seat. 

'I fucking hate drug gangs,' he said darkly as he pulled onto the street.

-

Stefan was skilled at murder, and at torture. He'd picked things up as he moved through life, watching from the shadows and pulling apart the mistakes of others. It wasn't something he enjoyed, nor did he enjoy watching it but it was something he did, unless he was watching Klaus. 

Klaus was a predator, his movements were wolf like. He hunted and watched, he prowled and when you were least expecting it, he struck.

Three corpses were left, bodies awaiting disposal. Three men who had not only supplied drugs, but cut them to make them far more dangerous than they should have been. Three police officers arrived this time to deal with the bodies, no one asked what happened but they accepted Klaus's statement. That's how it was. 

-

Hope woke them at some ungodly hour on Christmas morning. It was still dark but the little girl could care less, her mind was focused on what Santa Claus had delivered. 

'Daddy,' she cried as she landed in the middle of their bed. 

'No baby, it's too early,' Klaus muttered. He pulled her underneath the duvet and cuddled her into his chest. 

'Daddy,' Hope pouted. Stefan rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his hand. 

'What do you think Santa left for you?' Stefan asked. He thought of the dolls house he and Klaus had built last night waiting downstairs. Klaus, naturally, had been impatient with the whole process but Stefan took over, as he always did, and sent Klaus to get them a cold beer each. 

'I really want a baby brother,' Hope said smartly. 

'That wasn't on your list,' Klaus said from his pillow. 

'And a new dress,' Hope snuggled against Stefan's chest. 

Hope took her dresses very seriously, and so did Klaus if the effort he put into choosing was anything to go by. 

'Well let's go see,' Stefan swung out of bed and reached for Hope's hands. She hopped to the floor and turned to Klaus with hands on her hips. 

'Hurry up Daddy!'

Stefan reached for his cell phone as he followed Hope and Klaus. Even on Christmas morning he had seventeen emails waiting. One was from Esther wishing her children a happy Christmas and reminding them that the family would meet a month from today. 

It would be the first time the family were all together since Mikael's funeral. Stefan wasn't looking forward to it. 

Stefan set the phone on one of the high bookshelves and vowed to forget about it, and their obligations for the rest of the day. His priorities were Klaus, Hope and Disney Princess Lego.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus hated January, he hated getting ready for a new year and gathering reports of the year past. Stefan was good at that sort of paperwork and Klaus left him to it when he could but it wasn't hard to see Stefan was getting bogged down. 

'I was thinking that we could hire someone,' Stefan said. There were piles of files sitting on the desk. 'Maybe two or three.'

'Stefan we're not really a hiring people sort of business love,' Klaus said, but he could understand where Stefan was coming from. They'd barely spent any time together in weeks. 

'This,' Stefan rested his hand on the largest pile of files, 'this is legitimate business, the money that feeds into these business is clean and the money that comes out is clean. These businesses here is what pays for your house, Hope's school. This is where the money in your bank accounts come from.'

'We have that much legitimate business?' Klaus asked surprised. 

'Yes,' Stefan frowned. 'You don't know?' 

'I had no idea,' Klaus admitted. 

'Eight years ago Esther sent you to Chicago. It was a mess, Finn had failed and Elijah wasn't interested in it. You asked me to join you, and I did. For a few years we lived high and it was good, and then things changed, Hope came along. When you told me that you were going to be a father I started to clean up so that there was something more for her and for you.' Stefan said. 

Klaus covered Stefan's hand with his own and ran a thumb over his knuckle. 'You did that for us?'

'Yeah,' Stefan said. 'I did it for you and her.'

'Couldn't have been easy,' Klaus said. 

'It took time,' Stefan admitted looking down at the desk. Klaus pressed two fingers under Stefan's jaw and raised his head. 

'Thank you,' Klaus kissed him softly. 'This... just thank you.'

'You're welcome,' Stefan said. He didn't expect the arms that wrapped around his body. With a smile he hugged Klaus back. 

'What's the small pile?' Klaus asked as he peered over Stefan's shoulder. 

'Ah, that.' Stefan pulled away but he kept one arm wrapped around Klaus. He hooked a thumb underneath the leather belt Klaus wore. 'That's where your big money is made. Clubs, guns, gambling, your online activities, this is your money laundering record. Its in code, there isn't much evidence but I need to keep records somehow.' Stefan shrugged. 

'And you want a secretary?' Klaus tilted his head to the side. 

'This can be managed by people we hire, people we vet and trust to the extent of an employer employee,' Stefan moved his hand from the large pile to the small one. 'This is for us, me and you, to manage.'

'I don't want strangers in my home,' Klaus said. 'And there better be nothing personal in there.'

'Leave it to me,' Stefan said. He tried to move but Klaus was holding the waistband of his pants. 'What?'

'Will this give us more time?' Klaus asked. 

Stefan's answer was a kiss on the mouth and his hand squeezing Klaus's butt. 

-

'Well done,' Esther said with a smile. 'I don't know how you manage to do it Niklaus, I guess you tamed Chicago.'

Stefan shifted, he didn't like Esther's tone. The woman was a hypocrite, blaming Klaus for being the product of her infidelity. Stefan would happily slide a razor blade into her throat too for the way she made Klaus feel sometimes. 

'I had help,' Klaus said softly. Esther turned her eyes to Stefan.

'You did,' she smiled. It didn't reach her eyes. 

Elijah shifted in his seat, and Kol tapped a pen he was holding. 

'This was a sad year for our family, that unfortunate business with your father was terribly upsetting,' Esther carried on, 'but look how far we've come.'

'Indeed Mother,' Elijah agreed. Stefan noticed Freya and Rebekah glance at each other. He didn't like the atmosphere. 

'Marcel has done a fine job of looking after New Orleans in Kol's absence, but you're returning aren't you son?' Esther asked. 

'LA is in good shape for you,' Kol told Esther. 

'Good, now I have a space in New York,' she said. Stefan could tell that no one wanted to step into their fathers place, despite New York being their most important city. 'Elijah.'

With a nod Elijah forced a smile. 'It would be an honor mother.'

'And Marcel did so well in New Orleans, well, I think San Diego would be an excellent place for you,' Esther said. Marcel nodded his understanding. 'Although I'm disappointed in Klaus.'

No one spoke, they barely breathed. Stefan wanted to rest his hands on Klaus's shoulders and squeeze. 

'I always expected you, my son, to be more ambitious.' 

The words were cruel. Financially Chicago was the Mikaelson's largest income earning city and everybody knew it, had congratulated Klaus on the achievement.

'I expected you to send Stefan to New Orleans,' Esther said. 'I propose a shake up so that we can incorporate Las Vegas into our family.'

'Absolutely preposterous,' Elijah said. 'I disagree, I think we should retain Marcel in New Orleans and allow Kol to conquer Las Vegas.'

'And what of Stefan?' Esther said looking up at him. 

'All due respect, I like Chicago. I have no interest in conquering your cities face on, I prefer to work under the radar,' Stefan said. He'd never spoke at one of these things before. All eyes were on him but Stefan stood his ground. 

'I'm offering you the opportunity to become a part of my family, Stefan, I'm offering you a city to make your own, immense riches and glory,' Esther said.

'I have a family in Chicago, and riches and glory don't appeal to me, I politely decline your offer,' Stefan said. 

'I haven't even made one yet!' Esther said. For the first time since they met Stefan could see the woman was flustered. She wasn't used to being declined. 

'I'm staying with Nik,' Stefan said. 

Rebekah hid a smile behind her hand and Freya bit her lip. Elijah nodded and Finn was looking at him with something Stefan had never seen before. 

'About bloody time, Henrik you owe me!' Kol slapped the table.

'So that's how it is?' Esther said as she looked at Klaus.

'Yes mother, that's how it is.' Stefan couldn't see Klaus's face but from the tone of his voice he knew that shit eating grin he loved so much was in place. 

-

Valarie went into labor five weeks before her due date. Klaus was thumbing through a report when he got the call from Valarie's minder. 

'Have you spoke to Stefan?' Klaus asked as he shrugged into a jacket. 

'Haven't been able to get a hold of him sir,' Troy said.

'Odd,' Klaus said. He was at the hospital before the ambulance carrying Valarie was, and he followed them in. He placed three calls to Stefan before a knot of worry formed in the pit of his stomach. 

Stefan had left a few hours before on a routine job. Klaus had an interest in taking over a large haulage business and Stefan was collecting some paperwork and figures. Klaus knew he got there because they had exchanged a few texts. 

'He got an urgent call,' Klaus was told when he called the haulage company. 

With a frustrated sigh he turned to where a doctor was watching him. 'How is she?'

'I'm afraid we'll need to operate. The baby's heartbeat is a little erratic for our liking,' the doctor explained. Klaus nodded. 'You're the father?'

'No I'm the fathers partner, he's unavailable right now,' Klaus swallowed his discomfort. 

'Would you like to come this way,' Klaus followed the doctor to where Valarie was lying back on a bed. 

'It's going to be okay,' Klaus patted her awkwardly on the arm. 

'Where's Stefan?' Valarie asked. 

'I don't know,' Klaus admitted. He stepped back when Valarie let out a cry.

'Deep breaths,' a nurse told Valarie. 

After the doctors took Valarie away Klaus felt absolutely useless. He stood in the room with his phone in his hand trying to contact Stefan. Part of him wondered if he should go looking for him but he had no idea where to start. He was just about to call Elijah when Stefan's name came onto his phone.

'Where the bloody hell are you?' Klaus snapped. 

'I'm sorry, there was a problem,' Stefan slurred. 

'Are you okay?' Klaus asked. 

'Tired. What's wrong?'

'Valarie's in labor,' Klaus said softly.

'But she's early!' Stefan sounded more awake. 'I'll be right over.'

Klaus paced until a nurse poked her head around the door. 'Would you like to come meet your baby?'

Klaus followed her dumbly. He remembered waiting for Hope's birth, and the moment he finally saw her little face was burned into his memory. Klaus didn't correct the nurse when she talked about him being the father. Valarie was blinking sleepily at him when he stepped into the delivery suite and the sounds of cries reached Klaus's ears. 

'Here you go,' the midwife said as she set a tiny bundle wrapped in white into Klaus's arms. 

'Hi,' Klaus said to the baby, to Stefan's baby. He didn't think it was possible to love anything as much as he loved Hope, but right now his heart was bursting with joy. 

'Well?' Valarie asked. Klaus stepped closer to her. 'What about Stefan's son eh?'

'It's a boy,' Klaus said. He pressed a gentle kiss to the soft skin of the baby's forehead. 'He's light.'

'He is a little early although hes perfectly healthy now,' the nurse said. 'Valarie has declined to hold him because he's being adopted by you.'

Klaus looked up at the exhausted woman in the bed. 'You can hold him.'

'No, I can't. I don't want to be a mother yet and I know that with you and Stefan he'll be wonderfully cared for,' Valarie said. 'You should take him and go find Stefan.'

'Yes I believe he's just arrived,' a nurse said. 'Come this way.'

-

Stefan was furious, he'd been sloppy and he got played. After a visit to the haulage company he'd gotten a call from one of Klaus's laundering bankers where, when he arrived, he discovered the man was being robbed. Three of their team lay dead on the floor. It had taken a while and some careful negotiation, with his fist, to get the bastard to stand down. 

Stefan hated bankers, they were untrustworthy and corrupt, all of them. He knew a set up when he walked into one, and this was most definitely that. So he needed to deal with both the banker and the thief. He'd been left bruised and tired and all he wanted to do was fall into bed and have Klaus take the reins for a change. He'd retrieved his cell phone so he could text his intentions to Klaus and found a rake of missed calls. 

A few missed calls, an irritated voice mail and a few grumpy texts from Klaus was normal. He was a needy guy, and Stefan liked needy, in fact he loved that part of Klaus, it charmed him, but this was more than needy. This was bordering on stalker. He called Lockwood first to deal with the cleanup then dialed Klaus. 

'Nik what the hell?' he muttered, but as he finished the call he was practically running to his car to get to the hospital. 

'This way Mr Salvatore,' a nurse said showing him to an empty room. 

Stefan paced and waited.

'Hey,' it was Klaus's voice. Stefan whirled to ask him what he knew when he froze. There in Klaus's arms was a bundle of white blankets. 

'Is that-'

Klaus walked closer and Stefan wondered how the deadliest man in Chicago had the hold of his baby. 'Come meet your boy.'

'My boy?' Stefan whispered as he padded closer. 

The tiny red face was screwed up but he wasn't crying, he was clutching at his blanket. Stefan took him in his arms. 'Hi.'

Klaus wrapped an arm around Stefan's back and as they looked down at the baby, Klaus smiled.

-

'Fatherhood has changed you,' Klaus complained. Stefan was lounging on the floor with Ollie and Hope. 

'Why do you say that?' Stefan asked. He had one foot flat on the floor, his elbow was resting on his knee. Klaus could have crawled into his lap right about now, Stefan looked so fucking gorgeous.

A new kind of jealousy hit Klaus, one that he didn't mind but it was there all the same. Stefan was a great parent, he was calm and patient, and he was quite happy with the kids crawling over him. Klaus wanted to be crawling over him. 

Klaus Mikaelson, most dangerous criminal in Chicago, was jealous of two children. In a huff he turned to his office and opened his filing cabinet. He flicked through the files in irritation, this was the most disorganized system- a warm body pressed against his back and an arm curled around him. Klaus watched as, after a second, Stefan pulled the file he needed out and flicked it open. Stefan ran his finger down the page and stopped about halfway. 'You're looking to see how much money you made from those poker houses last year and you're comparing it to this year, so that's your profit,' Stefan tapped a number in another column. He pecked Klaus's cheek. 'Are you expanding?'

Klaus sighed as Stefan wrapped his arms around him and pushed his lips into Klaus's neck. 'I dislike gambling.' 

'I know you do, you dislike a lot of things,' Stefan said.

'Find something else for it,' Klaus said. 'Antiques. I like antiques.'

'You want to pour your profits from a high turnover business to something that isn't guaranteed?' Stefan sighed. He rested his chin on Klaus's shoulder. 

'Ah but Stefan, my love, imagine how much money is in stolen antiques?' Klaus smirked. Stefan's hands slid down over Klaus's belly to grip his hips. 

'You're impossible,' Stefan said. He stepped away and left Klaus gripping the drawer of his filing cupboard. 

Klaus closed his eyes and sucked a deep breath in through his nose. Ever since Ollie had been born Stefan had been insatiable, he had touched Klaus more, the sex was exhausting and fantastic and Klaus could barely focus on business. All he wanted to do was leave Chicago with his family and hide away someplace safe and cozy where he never had to leave them again. 

Klaus pulled himself together and headed back to the living room. 'I need a master thief!' 

'Well don't look at me, I'm just the babysitter,' Stefan teased.

Klaus curled his lip and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

-

Time was no matter what Klaus needed, Stefan got him. 

Once, several years back, Klaus had watched in horror as a girl he knew from college had been shot in cold blood. Klaus and several of his friends had witnessed it and gave descriptions of the murder, but no one matching the description could be named. No one was ever caught, there was no evidence on the police file. It was a dead end, a cold case after three months with no leads. 

Years later, in a bar, Klaus had been drunk and lamenting at the state of the justice system to Stefan after they successfully bribed their first city official. Stefan had been drunk too, but Klaus watched in amusement as Stefan noted down everything Klaus knew about the man and the case. It wasn't much, a few lines on a page perhaps. Twenty three days later, Stefan knocked the window of Klaus's car. When Klaus rolled it down he was shocked to see the murderer. 'What shall I do with him?' Stefan asked as if they were deciding on where to eat for dinner. 

'Make him disappear.' Klaus said. 

Another time Kol was visiting and got into a spot of bother with a Russian girl who wouldn't take no for an answer. Three of her brothers had paid Kol a visit to ask him why he upset their little sister. Stefan had met the three men on the doorstep and Kol watched with a slack jaw as Stefan calmly dispatched of them one by one. Only two brothers went home and they never sought revenge. 

All of Klaus's siblings had witnessed Stefan in action at one point or another, and they'd found out his clean up methods too. Klaus even suspected that Finn was afraid of Stefan.

Stefan was an assassin pure and simple. Klaus had heard him express remorse at his killings, and even admit to guilt over some of them, but Stefan had a particular skill and he used it to the best of his ability. As Klaus watched Stefan with their children he prayed that no one ever dared hurt them because Stefan's wrath would be worse than deadly.

The important thing to remember was Stefan always managed to get Klaus what he needed.

-

'I may have what you're looking for,' Stefan pulled Klaus onto his lap.

The needy little bitch in Klaus ground down against Stefan eager for attention. 'You always have what I'm looking for.'

'I have found you a thief,' Stefan whispered. He ran his hands over Klaus's thighs and cupped his ass. 

That got Klaus's attention. 'Who?

'Katarina Petrova, she's Bulgarian by birth,' Stefan said.

'I've never heard of her,' Klaus said.

'That's the whole point my dear,' Stefan said. He pecked Klaus on the lips. 

'Challenge her,' Klaus said darkly. 

'I already did,' Stefan bit into Klaus's bottom lip and twisted so Klaus was pinned to the sofa. 'I fucking love your ass.'

'I hope that's a literal statement,' Klaus smirked. 

-

It was raining hard what Stefan finally removed the safety on his handgun. 

'Please, I can offer you a deal, fifty per cent!' 

'I don't do deals,' Stefan sighed. 

'That's half a mil, man, bit of extra on the side,' Guy Holland was the name of Stefan latest victim. Stefan had trailed him easily enough and they ended up here, in some wasteland. 

'Not interested,' Stefan said but something was bugging him, this was too easy. Stefan felt it as soon as he caught up with Guy and now the feeling in his gut was growing. 'Unless you can give me the snakes head.'

'I can,' Guys answer was immediate and it made Stefan pause. 

'So do it,' Stefan came to a stop. Guy was kneeling next to a pit he dug himself. Cliche but Stefan liked the effect it had. 

'I can't- it's not that simple. Your boss hates drugs but it's just because he can't control them man. You could be the snakes head,' Guy said. 

Stefan took in this low level dealer, this sloppy guy who was offering him one of the city's most favorable positions. Just because Klaus hated drugs and their trade didn't mean it didn't happen. The stuff was even more coveted now than it ever had and it was very lucrative, just like alcohol had been during prohibition. 

'You could do that for me?' Stefan asked. 

Guy nodded hard. He was shaking, probably from the fear more than the cold. 

Stefan bit his tongue and looked around him. In the background the city shone bright like a beacon. 

'Okay, what do I need to do?' Stefan replaced his safety and tucked his gun into its holster. 

-

Klaus was sleeping when Stefan finally got home. It was early, just after four but Stefan was soaking wet and freezing. He showered and dried off, and decided that an hours sleep wasn't worth it so he woke Klaus in their favorite way. 

'Greedy,' Klaus had moaned as Stefan kissed him awake but he was warm and pliant and Stefan soon had him loose from tongue and fingers. 

Stefan was balls deep inside Klaus, pinning him to the bed and draped over his back when he nipped Klaus's ear. 'I'm being set up,' he whispered. Klaus tensed and Stefan pressed a kiss to his neck. 'I was offered a deal by that dealer, one I'm sure he wasn't authorized to make.'

'What did you do?' Klaus asked quietly. 

'I took it,' Stefan turned Klaus's face to him for an awkward kiss. 

'What is it?' 

'Drug kingpin in our city,' Stefan scraped his teeth over his lovers skin. 

'Do you want it?' Klaus swallowed. Stefan kissed him again. 

'I want what's under this roof, nothing more,' Stefan admitted. 

'On your back, I want to be kissing you when we come,' Klaus said. 

Stefan rolled over and grinned as Klaus settled in his lap. 

-

From the moment Klaus met Katarina Petrova he hated her. 

She was beautiful and snarky and so very entitled, and she hadn't taken her hands off Stefan since she walked through the door. 

'I'm involved,' Stefan said with a sigh. He was starting to get irritated too, Klaus could tell. 

'I don't see her here, and besides, I'm a master thief, I steal what I want,' Katarina smirked. 

Stefan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and turned her towards Klaus. 'It isn't wise to tell the person that you're stealing from that you intend to steal from them.'

Klaus smirked at Stefan. Katarina turned confused eyes to Stefan but he'd already moved to where Klaus stood. 'Isn't that right darling?' He pecked Klaus on the cheek. 

Klaus wrapped a possessive arm around Stefan. 'Yes love it is.'

'Oh,' Katarina blinked. 'If you're ever looking to spice things up...'

'We won't be. Now do you want to work for me or not because I'm starting to get bored,' Klaus snapped. 

Katarina smirked and they finally got down to business.

-

It was almost a week before Stefan heard from Guy. He got a text with a time and location, and he leaned across the car to show Klaus. 

'I should go and throw them off guard,' Klaus said. 

Stefan hesitated. He knew the place, it was a half finished mall that had been abandoned. A few years back he and Klaus had brokered a deal against the developer which had created some nasty conflict. Klaus had come out on top with the support of the city of course. 

'I don't like it,' Stefan sighed. 

'Nor do I love, but I might just have a plan,' Klaus said. 

-

Stefan stood next to what was supposed to be a water fountain and waited for the nameless contact to arrive. Klaus was well hidden along with three of his most loyal. 

As he waited Klaus watched Stefan. It was a favorite thing of his to do. Stefan was in a charcoal suit and a white shirt. He looked good enough to eat. With a smirk Klaus sent a text with the same words, wanting to reassure his lover that Klaus was here. 

He watched Stefan shake his head when he read the text. 

The contact was late, and Stefan had his hands deep in his pockets glaring when the man Klaus didn't recognize arrived. 

They shook hands and Stefan got straight to business, but Klaus couldn't hear the conversation. They talked for fifteen minutes or so then Stefan turned on his heel and left with the other man. 

Panic clawed at Klaus, Stefan was being taken someplace and he didn't know where. He was glad Stefan had a tracker on his phone but it was little comfort. 

Klaus watched until Stefan was halfway across the city before they left. 

-

Klaus resisted the urge to call Stefan, and when he arrived home he found Elijah waiting. Klaus didn't like surprises and today he was particularly on edge. 

'What?' He snapped st his brother. 

'I'm afraid we have a problem Niklaus,' Elijah said. 

Klaus's palms itched and he was ready to pounce in his brother. 

'I fear mother is up to something terrible,' Elijah said as he followed Klaus inside the house. 

Klaus showed Elijah into his study and took his time making Elijah a drink. Growing up Elijah and Klaus had always been close and while they hadn't spoken much lately they had maintained that relationship. Elijah was a friend, but he was also ambitious. Klaus wondered if ambition would tempt Elijah to betray him. 

'Daddy,' Hope called out and Klaus watched her hurry into the room. 'Uncle Elijah!'

'Hello Hope,' Elijah lifted his niece onto his lap. Klaus watched his daughter hug his brother and was glad of the distraction. If Elijah was right then it was Esther who was setting Klaus and Stefan up. He wondered what his mother could possibly gain from this. None of her children were overly fond of the woman, Freya and Elijah loathed her, but then again Elijah could be using their mother as an excuse.

'Have you met my brother?' Hope asked and Klaus turned for the living room. 

'I'm sorry,' Julia said but Klaus just smiled and picked Ollie up. 

'It's okay, Elijah is my brother,' Klaus said. 

'Well well,' Elijah stood up. Hope was climbing onto Klaus's desk chair. 'May I?' 

'Of course,' Klaus handed Ollie to his brother.

'Gia and I have been trying,' Elijah admitted. His eyes darkened and a small frown appeared on his forehead.

'It'll happen brother,' Klaus reassured him. 

'Niklaus I know you have no reason to trust me,' Elijah said. 

'I do, against my better judgment,' Klaus admitted.

'I believe that she has somehow come to the conclusion that you and Stefan are responsible for Mikael's death,' Elijah said. Ollie made a noise and Elijah smiled down at him. 'He's the image of his father.'

'How did you discover this?' Klaus asked. 

'Via convoluted information from most of our siblings,' Elijah said. 

'Finn,' Klaus snarled. 

Elijah didn't speak. The sound of the door opening drew Klaus's attention and a moment later Stefan stepped into the room. 

'Papa!' Hope cried. Stefan blew her a kiss and she giggled. 

'What's going on in here?' Stefan asked. 

'Elijah was offering his loyalty to us,' Klaus said. 

'Well we're going to need it because I found out that there's no drugs, just a scheme to kidnap and kill me and our family.' Stefan slid his hands into his pockets but Klaus could see from the set of his jaw that he was holding back his anger. 

'How did you-'

'That contact told me,' Stefan shrugged. 

Klaus shivered, Stefan had only spent a few hours with the contact, he must have been very persuasive to get that information in such a short space of time. Or very dangerous. 

'I need to shower, I've got blood on my hands and I don't want to touch the kids until I've cleaned up,' Stefan said. Klaus watched him hurry up the stairs. 

'Go if you want,' Elijah said. 'Your kids are safe with me.'

Klaus hesitated but Elijah offered him a smile. 'When we were teenagers do you remember the promise we made, you me and Rebekah?' Elijah asked. 

'Always and forever,' Klaus said. 

'Go, I've got your kids,' Elijah said. Klaus nodded and hurried upstairs after Stefan. 

-

They held the meeting in Dallas. Rebekah was waiting in the suite with her husband Matt and her lieutenant Nadia. Hope was delighted to see her aunt and Rebekah cooed over Ollie. Elijah, Gia and Aya arrived next. 

Back in Chicago Klaus and Elijah had agreed to meet with Rebekah and Freya, they weren't confident they could trust anyone else. 

'So what's happening?' Freya asked as she tucked her foot underneath her bottom. 

'Esther has discovered our plot against Mikael and she means to take revenge,' Elijah said. 

'On whom?' Rebekah asked. 

'Me,' Klaus sighed. 

'It makes no sense,' Rebekah frowned. 'She hated him.'

'I'll deal with it,' Freya said. 

'I agree, it should be one of us this time. Finn might seek revenge himself,' Elijah said. 

'We need to be united in this,' Freya said. 

'We will be,' Klaus promised. 

-

Klaus killed Esther the Saturday after he returned from Dallas. 

She turned up unannounced in the evening when Stefan and Hope were busy making tacos. Ollie was determined that today was the day he would crawl, and Klaus had been ready to take a video every time he managed to raise himself from his play mat but Ollie had just smiled and tumbled down again. 

Klaus liked days like this when he could forget the world outside and just focus on his little family. They had spent the morning finger painting, even Ollie had managed to get some paint onto a page in some shape. Klaus had been in full parent mode, he even sent a video to Elijah of the kids playing which he knew was warmly received. Klaus made a note to spend more time with his brother, seeing Ollie and Hope together made him miss the bonds he shared with his siblings. 

'We're making guacamole,' Hope said smartly when Klaus peeked across the room at them. 

'I bet it will be delicious,' Klaus grinned when the doorbell rang. 

Klaus took his time padding to the door, but he was shocked to find his mother on the other side. Esther had never had much interest in her children once they became teenagers, they were in Mikael's territory now and Mikael had been a harsh teacher. Klaus wasn't sure he ever recalled Esther visiting Chicago never mind his home. 

'Mother,' he said loud enough that Stefan would hear. 'To what do I owe this honor?'

'Does a mother need an excuse,' Esther said as she pushed past him. Klaus turned and was glad to see Ollie was on Stefan's hip and Hope was hiding behind his knees. 'Hello children.'

Hope sank further behind Stefan.

'You know I didn't realize what you meant by family until I saw this,' Esther turned to Klaus. 'Your home is very...homely. I didn't expect this.'

Klaus glanced around the living room. There were toys in the corner, pictures on the walls and cuddly bears lying on the couch. The finger paintings were drying on the sideboard and a kids movie was playing on the television. 

'I don't want to hide the evidence of my children,' Klaus said. 

'Child,' Esther said. 'You have a child, not children.'

Klaus bit his tongue, he didn't want to rise to her bait in front of Hope. 

'Niklaus do you remember how cruel your father was to you, because you weren't his son, because you were a mistake,' Esther asked. She turned her back to Stefan and looked Klaus in the face but Klaus looked over her shoulder. Stefan looked furious, and Klaus knew that given the chance Stefan would end his mothers life in a heartbeat. 

'I am not my father,' Klaus said. 'I love Ollie as much as I love Hope.'

'I wasn't talking about you. How do you know how Stefan treats your daughter when you're not around?' Esther said. 'Do you really want a stranger around your children, a murder. He murdered his own father, imagine what he'd do to the children if he were upset?' Esther looked over her shoulder but to his credit Stefan's face was a blank mask. He held Klaus's eyes and didn't move. 

'You need to leave this house Esther,' Klaus said. 'I won't have you disrespecting my family.'

Esther smiled. 'Your family. That's a very precious family you have there son, I wouldn't want anything to happen to them. That adorable girl of yours, and that baby boy.'

'I don't think you understand. Leave.' Klaus said. 

'No I don't think you understand, I will end this,' Esther screwed her nose up and looked around her. 'This family if you don't start obeying my rules.'

'You want a hand in my city don't you, you want your drugs to be sold here,' Klaus said. 

'You're a smart boy Niklaus,' Esther said. 'See that it gets done or I'll burn this house to the ground with the children inside.'

Esther left in a flurry. Klaus called Freya. 'She's here, I'm doing it tonight.'

Freya was quite for a long time and Klaus wondered if she'd changed her mind. 

'Okay,' his sister said eventually. 

Klaus killed the call and joined his family for dinner. They laughed and chatted together and then Stefan and Klaus put the kids to bed. 

'I'll call Julia, you call Lockwood?' Stefan said as he kicked his jeans off. 

Klaus nodded and called in protection for his family.

-

Esther wasn't expecting them to turn up in her hotel suite. The surprise on her face warmed Klaus's heart for a second, because he knew she knew. Stefan was at his side, both of them smartly dressed in their suits. Armour, Stefan called them, against their deeds. 

She didn't even get to speak. Klaus wrapped his hand around her throat and no matter how much she struggled he just tightened his grip. Stefan moved around them, already preparing to dispose of her body. Klaus walked her backwards until her bare feet touched plastic. 

'Had you left my family alone I would have left you alone,' Klaus explained to her. 

'You see Esther, your idea of family and the values you associate with family are very different from ours,' Stefan said. 'Nik move her a little further.'

'I love Stefan mother. I consider him my spouse, my husband. And as for our children, our daughter and our son, you crossed a line.' Klaus squeezed. Esther had almost given up, but her eyes were still on Klaus's.

'See I killed your husband to protect his children, to protect the man I love,' Stefan whispered in her ear. 'And now the man I love is killing you to protect our children. Isn't that nice?'

Esther gasped, her fingers fell away from Klaus's arm and she dropped into a heap on the plastic. 

Both men looked down at where she lay. Klaus wasn't a beast, he wasn't unfeeling. He was saddened that his mother lay here a corpse, saddened that a woman who once loved him was unable to carry that forward for the man she helped shape him into. 

'Your turn,' Klaus said but he grabbed Stefan by the tie instead of the throat. 

Stefan leaned close and over the top of Esther's body, they kissed.

-

'We need to decide what happens now,' Elijah said. Stefan was standing behind Klaus, in his favorite spot, keeping a watch over everything. Keeping a watch over Klaus. 

'We need a leader,' Finn agreed. 

'There is no leader, our parents are dead,' Henrik said. 

'The Mikaelson family needs a leader,' Rebekah offered.

'Can't we be a democracy?' Kol asked. 

'We need a leader.' Elijah said firmly. 

'Well I vote Klaus,' Finn said. 

Stefan decided, as he watched the Mikaelson's choose a leader that he could do this no longer. He stepped forward and pressed both his palms into Klaus's shoulders. Klaus leaned back, not much, but enough that his shoulders were touching Stefan's body.

'I second that,' Kol said immediately as he steepled his fingers behind his head. 

'Does anyone have any objections to Niklaus as the head of the Mikaelson family?' Elijah asked. 

No one disagreed. 

'Niklaus?' Elijah said.

'I accept,' Klaus said. 

Later, as they lay curled in bed, Stefan ran his fingers through Klaus's curls. He leaned close and brushed his lips over Klaus's shoulder. 

Klaus was a villain, pure and straight, he ordered kills and made money out of others weaknesses. He exploited and murdered, but he also loved. He was a wonderful father, a great life partner and Stefan realized he was lucky to have him.

'It's not me, you know,' Klaus said into Stefan's chest. He ran his fingers down Stefan's bare hip and curled a hand over his ass. 'Its you. I'd follow you anywhere.'


End file.
